KawaSara
The Couple KawaSara (カワサラ KawaSara) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kawaki and Sarada Uchiha. Their Relationship New Era Kawaki Arc Having departed back to Konoha, Sarada helped Boruto walk, during which the group discovered destroyed puppets in the vicinity of an unconscious boy. As they began to examine the boy, Kawaki, for injuries, they discovered that he had a matching seal to Boruto's on his left palm. As Boruto's seal began to hurt Kawaki, also felt the pain, making him abruptly wake up and destroy the area within his vicinity. Questioning who the team were, Konohamaru identified himself and asked for information regarding the crash. Refusing to provide information and wanting to be left alone, Boruto revealed to the boy his mark, resulting in Kawaki believing they were pursuers from Kara. As they tried to correct him, Garō made his presence known, announcing his intentions of recovering Kawaki. Kawaki resisted, showing the ability to manipulate his body structure into weapons. When Kawaki killed Garō with a blast, Sarada and the others survived it because Boruto absorbed part of the explosion with his Kāma. This made Kawaki even more certain that the group had been sent by Kara. After Kawaki passed out and Katasuke determined his body to have been modified into a scientific ninja tool, Sarada was started by Mitsuki's revelation he was developed through cloning technology by Orochimaru. Ultimately, it was decided to bring Kawaki back to the village to see the Seventh Hokage. Kawaki finds it strange that Naruto can be leisurely walking around. They run into Sarada in a taiyaki shop, and Sarada recognizes Kawaki. Naruto orders a taiyaki for himself and confuses Kawaki when telling him to pick a flavor for his, because he has no concept of snacks. Sarada recommends a safer option, but Kawaki picks another, annoying her. Kawaki is impressed with snack food. Sarada asks for a bite of his chocolate taiyaki, having never tried that flavor, and Kawaki curses at her. A running child bumps into Kawaki, who transforms his arm to attack the child, but is stopped by Naruto, who censors him. Kawaki tells the child he has to be on guard because there are dangerous things in the world. Sarada makes sure the child is fine and apologizes. Sarada and Kawaki argue over his outburst. Naruto criticizes Kawaki's lack of sociability. Naruto points he'll have trouble getting Boruto to cooperate with him if he keeps that attitude. The three arrive at Yamanaka Flowers. Ino greets Naruto and Sarada, and recognizes Kawaki from earlier talks with Naruto. Naruto discreetly informs her the enemy will come for him, and asks for the continued support from the SensingDivision. Naruto explains they're there for a flower vase and tells Kawaki to pick one, explaining he has to do it because he broke the flower vase. He picks one randomly and is criticized by Sarada, and Naruto defuses the argument before it can escalate. Naruto tells him to be sincere in his picking. Kawaki picks the same vase, pointing out the design and that it'll fit Naruto's house. Ino offers to add some flowers, but the sight of the stems triggers Kawaki, reminding him of the lab tubes and Jigen, causing him to drop the vase. Kawaki's Kāma begins to activate, but Naruto hugs him, telling him he's safe. Kawaki calms down, and they leave the shop. Sarada splits from them, telling Kawaki that since her goal is to become Hokage like Naruto, he can also count on her. After saving Himawari and Naruto from Delta, Kawaki decides to learn ninjutsu from Naruto. Having gotten on Boruto's good side now, Kawaki, Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin are all sitting together as Sarada, Mitsuki and Chocho watch them from a distance. Sarada wonders when did Kawaki and Boruto get so friendly and Mitsuki explains that after saving Himawari, Boruto has opened up to him a bit more. Kawaki opens a pack of Gemaki cards and to everyone's surprise, gets an ultra-rare Yodaime card on his first try. Kawaki is unfazed by this and instead is more interested in Naruto's card that Boruto has and asks him if he'd like to trade. Boruto is surprised but Kawaki explains since he is unfamiliar with the Yodaime he has no interest in it, so he is willing to take Naruto's card instead since Boruto doesn't want it and he gladly takes Kawaki up on his offer. While Boruto is overjoyed at finally having a Hokage card that isnt his fathers, Kawaki stares intently at Naruto's card thinking about the Nanadaime Hokage as Sarada observes him. When Kawaki begins his training with Naruto, you can briefly see Sarada teaching Kawaki Shurikenjutsu. Naruto teaches Kawaki chakra control which Kawaki is able to do without much effort, he tells Naruto that he's had enough of the basics and wants him to hurry up and teach him Kage Bushin. Sarada, watching him from afar with ChoCho, feels envious of all the special treatment Kawaki is getting from Naruto, although she is sympathetic of the circumstances. ChoCho tells her thats normal for him since Naruto thinks of everyone in the village as his family including her and Sarada, so that makes them special to Naruto too. Sarada agrees while still staring down at Kawaki and Naruto. Later while discussing Kāma Sarada remembers the mark on Sakura's forehead that has the same shape as Boruto's and Kawaki's Kāma marks and wonders if they are connected. Kawaki doesn't think it is but Mitsuki says that his parent told him there's a lengthy history surrounding the Byakugou no Jutsu and there's a lot about it that is still not yet understood. This prompts Boruto and Sarada to decide to go ask Sakura and Tsunade about the Byakugou in hopes of finding answers about Kāma, Kawaki however doesn't join them noting that there is still some unfinished business he has to do back home. Kawaki warns Boruto that they'll eventually have to face Jigen and that he's an inevitable wall they'll have to overcome if they want to unravel the mystery behind Kāma and how to get rid of it since Jigen knows everything. Boruto agrees saying that they have to train even harder in order to do that and get stronger. He continues saying that this isn't just about Kāma, and that after everything tht'ts happened he can't just leave Kawaki and his issues alone either. He calls Kawaki "brother" ''showing Boruto acknowledges him as family now and the two have mutual respect for one another as Sarada, Mitsuki and Naruto all watch their interaction smiling. While Kawaki is back home looking for the final missing piece of Himawari's vase his hand suddenly becomes heavy and his Kāma mark begins to spread. Boruto, away with Mitsuki, crashes into a tree as his Kāma also begins to act up, alerting him that something bad is going on with Kawaki and the two of them hurry back to find out whats going on. Kawaki, still struggling, a mysterious black aura pierces through his hand and begins to form a portal that Jigen comes out of. Sakura, who was buying flowers at this time in excitement for Sasuke returning home soon, is visited by Sarada who asks her about her forehead mark. Sakura explains that its a jutsu where in an emergency you can pull out incredible power by releasing all of the chakra you've been storing in the mark bit by bit everyday. Sarada tells her that Naruto already told her that and explained to her how Kāma looks similar to the mark on her forehead and wondered if the two might be connected. Sakura further explains that according to Tsunade, its a jutsu thats existed for a really long time from the age of the sage of six paths. Sarada is confused at this and about to ask more but is cut off by Sakura who says she has to also go do some grocery shopping and asks Sarada if she can take the flowers home for her. Sarada immediately realizes from the flowers that her father would be returning and the two of them smile in excitement. Ino, sensing Jigen's presence, contacts Naruto who tells her he wants to deal with Jigen himself and she complies, telling the police force to be on standby as Sarada and Sakura overhears. Sarada begins to leave telling Sakura that shes going home and Sakura tells her to be careful. However, once out of view, Sarada rushes to Naruto and Kawaki's aid, thinking that even though shes unsure if she'll be of much help, she cant just sit back and do nothing. After a brief scuffle between Naruto and Jigen, Kawaki realizes that Jigen is much stronger than he originally thought and knows if this continues, Naruto wont escape with minor injuries and be seriously hurt. He tells Jigen that he'll return with him on the condition that he doesnt hurt Naruto. Naruto is surprised and objects to this to which Kawaki tells him that he'd rather be Jigens prisoner than to let Naruto get hurt. Naruto objects to this again and Kawaki tells him to stay out of it and that it was never any of his business from the start, Naruto tells him that its the Hokage's job to protect everyone in the village and that includes him. Jigen, growing impatient, realizes compromise wouldnt work with Naruto and decides to throw him into another dimension. Kawaki, distraught at the thought of Jigen potentially harming Naruto, rushes to try and stop him but the two of them had already vanished. Kawaki falls to his knees in shock as Jigen is about to leave Naruto trapped there and go back to retrieve Kawaki but is stopped by Sasuke. Sarada arrives at the Uzumaki household not too long after Naruto is taken to another dimension by Jigen, where he and Sasuke are now fighting together against. Sarada arrives seeing the black rods that had been previously used to impale Naruto had blood on them and wondered whose it was, she then looks inside the house and sees Kawaki sitting on the ground still in shock after what happened. Sarada goes inside to check on Kawaki who is holding a picture of Naruto and asks him where Naruto is. Kawaki doesnt respond and looks back at Naruto's picture when his prosthetic hand suddenly falls off, dropping the picture with it. Sarada is surprised and confused at this but Kawaki, on the other hand, is devastated since he knows what this indicates. Because Kawaki's arm was infused with Naruto's chakra the fact that his arm has fallen off means Naruto's chakra is no longer active, implying he is either sealed away or dead. Sarada rushes in and asks Kawaki again what the situation with Naruto is but he remains silent. Boruto and Mitsuki arrive and Sarada tells them that Naruto is missing, much to Boruto and Mitsuki's surprise, the situation grows worse when Shikamaru and other Jonin show up and binds Kawaki in his shadow paralysis jutsu as the other Jonin erect a barrier around the entire home, trapping himself, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki and Kawaki all inside as he interrogates them on Narutos whereabouts. Kawaki continues to remain silent at first but finally tells them the whole ordeal, Sarada is surprised and confused since she thought that the enemy was only after Kawaki, but Kawaki explains to her that it was because of Narutos interference that he wasnt taken and ended up fighting Jigen on his behalf which resulted in his sudden disappearance. Shikamaru admits to being skeptical of Kawaki all along and suspects him of being a spy, angering Boruto who believes Kawaki's innocence and surprising Sarada who was taken aback by the accusation. She looks at Kawaki with concern as he is being so understanding and cooperative of Shikamaru's treatment of him. As Shikamaru and Boruto continue arguing back and forth over Kawaki's innocence, Sarada watches Kawaki as he solemnly stares down at Naruto's arm, remembering all the time hes spent with him and then Jigens words to him of him being empty. Getting more and more agitated at Jigens words and his conflicted feelings on Narutos unusual kindness towards him, Kawaki begins to hyperventilate, startling and concerning Sarada as he starts asking why Naruto has been so kind to him, why has he gone so far for him?. Sarada, understanding how he feels, confided in him about her own feelings towards Naruto. How there was a time where she wondered how much better her life might have been if Naruto were her dad and how she was jealous of Boruto and annoyed by his ignorance of being so blessed. She goes on to explain to Kawaki that to Naruto, everyone in the village is family and how you just feel utterly safe in his presence. After listening to Sarada, his prosthetic arm starts to glow and Kawaki senses Naruto's chakra start to flow back into it, making Kawaki able to reattach it and confirming for him that Naruto is still alive. Kawaki senses Naruto and asks Boruto to work with him as he uses his and Boruto's Kāma to use space-time ninjutsu opening the way to the dimension where Naruto is just as Jigen once did when he came through Kawakis Kāma to come to retrieve him. Kawaki, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki all go through the portal to go rescue Naruto. Before leaving Kawaki tells Shikamaru that he will go get proof of his innocence. After they all arrive they are greeted by another Kara member named Boro, whom Kawaki identifies as another inner member of Kara who in some ways is even worse than Jigen. As Kawaki and the rest of Team 7 face Boru, Sarada observes the fight from a distance as Boruto and Kawaki attack Boro. Boruto attacks Boro with his Rasengan but it is ineffective and Boro quickly heals from it. Kawaki then also charges in at Boro and tells Boruto not to let up, but as Kawaki attempts to use his Kāma to counter Boro's jutsu, his and Borutos hands begin to feel heavy and his Kāma recedes. As this happens, Kawaki and Boruto are both attacked and nearly killed but Mitsuki intervenes and protects Boruto from Boro, but is also overpowered and weakened by the strange jutsu Boro is using. Sarada then throws a giant boulder at Boro as a distraction and then jumps down telling Mitsuki to grab Boruto while she grabs Kawaki and the two of them retreat to somewhere safe. Kawaki is frustrated with Sarada for running away but she tells him had they not then all of them would have died. Sarada reassures him that she too wants to save Naruto and has no intention of leaving without him, but they cant win by attacking Boro separately as they have been. She puts on her headband and declares them the new Team 7, now including Kawaki. With their newly formed Team 7, Mitsuki suggests that before they launch their counter-attack that they should appoin t a leader and suggests that it should be Sarada that leads them. Sarada is surprised and Boruto complains why Sarada gets to be leader, to which Kawaki remarks that Boruto sure isnt suitable to be it. Kawaki is in favor of Sarada, especially if it ups their chances of winning. Boruto decides not to argue and agrees with Sarada as leader. Mitsuki has Sarada analyze the strange mist Boro was using with her Sharingan and she realizes that the mist is actually a virus that has infected them. Luckily Mitsuki had suspected this and collected Boros blood that contained the antibodies to the virus, and used it to counter the virus that had infected all of them. After this, the four of them put their counter-attack into motion. Sarada approaches Boro alone first and the two briefly battle before he surrounds her with the virus. She tries to escape by jumping but Boro already predicted that and caught her. He let his guard down thinking she was too weak from the mist to do anything, but to his surprise, she managed to weave the handsign to use the fireball jutsu at close range and set his entire head on fire. After this, Boruto and Kawaki leap out and Boruto prepares to strike Boro with the Rasengan as Kawaki places his hand on Borutos back, transferring some of his Kama power to him to create an even stronger blast from the Rasengan, causing Boros left side to be completely blown off. However, to their surprise, Boro is not dead and regenerates very quickly. Sarada reminds them to stick to the plan and the four of them get into position, Sarada and Mitsuki on one side and Boruto and Kawaki on the other. Boro sees through their plan and decides to break up their teamwork by attacking Naruto, which works as Kawaki breaks formation and sprints after him. This being an obvious trap, Sarada calls out to him. After Boro trick Kawaki into coming after him by threatening Naruto, he unleashes his real attack intended for Kawaki using gunpowder and throwing Shuriken at him for Kawaki to deflect causing a spark and igniting the gunpowder which badly wounds him. Shielding Naruto in the process, Boro calls Kawaki weak and that hes gone soft since being in Konoha and that Kara will have to retrain him when they bring him back. Boruto rejects this saying that Kawaki is a resident of Konoha now and refuses to let them take him, to which Boro replies that he intends to take Boruto as well but Boruto is fed up with him and charges at him along with Mitsuki. While Mitsuki and Boruto are fighting Boro and getting beaten, Sarada tries throwing Shuriken to avoid igniting the gunpowder but they are easily melted by Boro's lava style. Mitsuki binds Boro long enough for Kawaki to get in close and blow him away, leaving only his upper half of his body. But unfortunately, Boro once again regenerates instantly. Kawaki asks for Boruto and Mitsuki to buy some time for him, Boruto does as requested and proceeds to stall for time, believing Kawaki had a plan and tells him he's counting on him, meanwhile, Kawaki and Sarada hang back and discuss the situation. Kawaki explains that there is a way to neutralize Boro's regenerative ability and how all members of Kara had their bodies modified by a guy named Amado, including himself, and that Amado is a genius but his technical skills have a weakness. The downside to scientific ninja tools is that the more powerful they are the bigger they've got to be, meaning there has to be a core about the size of a heart somewhere inside him. Sarada doubts it at first, but Kawaki knows for a fact that is the case because that kind of regenerative power is impossible without a giant core which is Amado's shortcoming. But the issue is where the core is inside Boro's body. To find out, Kawaki relies on Sarada to watch closely using her Sharingan to spot where it is as he runs off to back Boruto and Mitsuki up while she analyzes the situation. After watching closely, Sarada figures out how Boro's core works and where hes moved it thanks to Kawaki, Boruto, and Mitsuki's repeated attacks on him. Now knowing where his core is, to avoid Boro from realizing what their plan is and move his core again, Sarada acts on her own as to not risk alerting him of her knowledge of where his core is. Although she hasnt mastered it or used it in battle before, Sarada asks for her dad to give her strength as she uses Chidori to strike Boro's core before he had the chance to weave hand . Evidence * Sarada tells Kawaki that whenever he's feeling troubled, he can rely on her and come to her anytime. * Naruto calls Kawaki and Sarada friends now, but Kawaki neither confirms nor denies this. * Sarada is briefly shown teaching Kawaki Shurikenjutsu, which shows he started warming up to her * Even though Sarada's unaware of his background, she still took notice of his trauma and tried to cheer him up afterwards. * Despite her prior misconceptions and hostility towards him, Sarada forgives him in the end. * Sarada asks Kawaki if she can have a bite of his Taiyaki, since shes never tried the chocolate flavor before. * Kawaki learning shurikenjutsu from Sarada might mean Kawaki took Sarada's offer and came to her for help like she said he could. * Kawaki hasnt shown any hostility towards Sarada since their first one on one interactions and has even accepted her help several times now * Sarada is envious of the special treatment Kawaki is receiving from Naruto, however she doesnt seem to harbor any bitterness towards him and says she sympathizes with the circumstances, showing some understanding of Kawaki's situation. * Sarada seems to have taken interest in Kawaki as she has been shown to observe Kawaki from afar twice now, similar to how she would often observe Boruto. * When Sarada overhears Naruto and Kawaki are being attacked, she doesnt hesitate before rushing to his aid, despite knowing Naruto is with him and more than capable of protecting Kawaki. * When Kawaki explains what happened with Naruto, Sarada is surprised because she thought the enemy was after Kawaki, showing she was worried mostly about Kawaki potentially being captured when she rushed after him. * When Kawaki is frustrated by Narutos kindness towards him and being responsible for his defeat, Sarada comforts him. * Kawaki listens to Sarada when she confides in him and explains to him how Naruto views the whole village as his family, whereas before Kawaki would lash out at Sarada and tell her to butt out, showing the two's relationship has made a significant positive improvement. * Sarada told Kawaki that whenever he's troubled he could rely on her and come to her anytime, Kawaki does this when he confides in Sarada about his frustration and confusion over Narutos kindness towards him. * When Shikamaru accuses Kawaki of being a spy, Sarada shows no suspicion towards him and is surprised by the accusation, showing that she trusts him * Sarada understands Kawaki's feelings through their mutual admiration of Naruto and their view of him as a father figure. * Kawaki, unlike Boruto, agrees with Mitsuki that Sarada is best suited to be leader, and her leadership ups their chances of winning. Showing that he trusts her to make the right decisions and is willing to follow her orders. * Kawaki relies on Sarada to find Boro's core using her Sharingan, which is the first time hes ever actively relied on her. Trivia * In the article for Naruto To Boruto The Live 2019 Sarada and Kawaki are seen together advertising the event. * Kawaki and Sarada both didnt have proper father figures throughout most of their life, Saradas' being absent on a top-secret mission and Kawaki's biological and adoptive fathers being abusive towards him. * Kawaki and Sarada both share a similar admiration of Naruto, viewing him as a father figure and aspiring to be like him in different ways. Sarada wanting to become a Hokage like him and Kawaki wanting to become a better person like Naruto and training to learn ninjutsu. * Kawaki always refers to people he dislikes as 'assholes, only addressing people he likes or respects by name. In chapter 38, Kawaki calls Sarada by name for the first time, showing he respects her. * Sarada comforting Kawaki after Naruto's loss parallels the time Naruto once comforted her over her father's absence. Even similarly sitting next to each other with Kawaki sitting in Saradas place and Sarada sitting in Narutos. * When next to eachother, the clan symbols on their backs look very similar, although it is unknown what the symbol on Kawaki's back truly symbolizes. * Naruto is the link that brings Sarada and Kawaki together, as the two begin to bond through Naruto's positive influence on them * Kawaki has accepted Saradas help 6 times now * Ever since Sarada told Kawaki he could rely on her, Sarada has kept her word and has helped Kawaki on several occasions. Teaching him shurikenjutsu, looking into potential clues about Kāma, comforting him after Naruto's disappearance, going with him to aid him in rescuing Naruto, and saving him when he was almost killed by Boro. * Kawaki never takes orders from anyone and hates being told what to do. However, Kawaki actually doesnt argue against Mitsuki about naming Sarada their commander and is willing to take orders from her. Only disobeying when Naruto was threatened. * Kawaki only tells Sarada about his theory of the core inside Boro while he tells Mitsuki and Boruto to stall for time, he soon follows after relying on Sarada to discover where his core is. This is the first time Kawaki has actively relied on Sarada like she said he could in chapter 28. Originally Kawaki just silently accepted her help without objection, but this is the first time hes actually relied on her of his own volition. Quotes Sarada to Kawaki in chapter 28 * "I'm aiming to become the 'Hokage'...just like the Nanadaime. So if there's anything that troubles you...you can rely on me, so let me know whenever!" Naruto to Kawaki about Sarada - chapter 28 * "So you're friends already huh? thats good" Sarada thinking about Kawaki and Naruto - chapter 36 * "Lord seventh! Kawaki! I don't know if there's anything I can do, but...I can't just sit back and do nothing!" Sarada empathizing with Kawaki - chapter 39 * "Yeah. as if you're actual family right?. There've been times I wondered for real, how much better my life might be...if Lord Seventh were my dad." Sarada telling Kawaki about her jealousy towards Boruto - chapter 39 * "I was so jealous of Boruto, and annoyed...at his constant griping...his ignorance of being so blessed." Sarada explaining to Kawaki how Naruto is - chapter 39 * "But you see...to Lord seventh...everyone in the village is family. That's who he is. And you just feel safe in his presence...utterly safe. Sarada to Team 7 and Kawaki - chapter 40 * "We three of cell number seven...plus Kawaki makes four. With the teamwork of our revamped cell number seven...let the counter-attack begin!!" Kawaki to Boruto about Sarada being commander - chapter 41 * "Well, you sure aren't suitable to be it, Boruto. At the very least." Kawaki agrees with Mitsuki that Sarada should be commander - chapter 41 * "I'm in favor. Especially if it ups our chances of winning." Kawaki relies on Sarada to find the core inside Boro - chapter 42 * ''"He's got to have one somewhere. Just look real closely and find it...using that '''Sharingan of yours!"'' Among the Fans It isn't a very popular pairing, but is steadily growing in popularity as recent chapters have continued to develop them. It has even garnered some support from BoruSara shippers. It has a decent amount of followers mainly on Tumblr and Twitter, and is shipped mainly for their dynamic, how they look together and the potential their relationship has for the future and their newfound trust and understanding of one another. Mainly pertaining to Naruto and their father issues. It could also be how despite the way Kawaki treated her at first, she still showed him compassion after witnessing him freak out when remembering his trauma. Their rival pairings are KawaHima and BoruSara. External Links References Category:Couples involving Sarada Category:The New Generation Category:Fanon Couples Category:Couples involving Kawaki Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations